Q is for Quit
by Digeediva
Summary: Is it a nervous habit? Originally written in 2008 for the Summer Alphabet Challenge on another Numb3rs website.


Disclaimer: I do not own Numb3rs. I am making absolutely no money on this. They belong to Cheryl, Nick and any other designated right holders.

Author's Notes: This takes place in between Season 1 and Season 2.

"Hi guys."

"Megan, what's up?" Said Colby.

"That's what is I was going to ask the both of you," Megan said as she walks over to the counter to get a cup of coffee.

Colby takes a look over at David, then turns to Megan and asks "Have you ever noticed how often Don looks at his watch?"

"Yeah, it looks like he looks at his watch almost as often as he chews gum," Megan said, smiling.

"I've always wondered about that too," said David

"So why don't you two geniuses go ask him?"

"Are you kidding, you know how Don is about his past," said David

"Too true, man," Colby said with a smirk.

"Oh don't tell me you're a chicken Granger?" Megan teased.

"No just smart."

"Oh come on Granger, are you a man or a mouse," Megan now laughing at Colby.

"When it comes to Don and my paycheck, I say where's the cheese."

"How the two of you got into the FBI, I'll never know," Megan shaking her head.

Don, seeing his team, walks into the break room looking at them suspiciously. "Okay what's going on here?"

Megan, after looking at the two cowards, looks up at Don from her chair and poses the big question of the day.

"Don, it seems like there is a story behind the watch and the gum thing. Am I right?"

"Don't you people have anything better to do?"

"As a matter of fact, no, not at the moment," Megan said, looking quite smug.

"All right, all right. It started during my ball playing days ... ."

_**Flashback**_

_Locker room of the visiting team._

"_Hey Eppes, welcome back. So how was your vacation?" their third baseman Miller said._

"_I was not on vacation Miller and you know it. You think I liked being on the 15 day DL for a simple strain?"_

**Watch look number one.**

"_Yeah, yeah, whatever, man."_

**Watch look number two.**

_Don was about the say something back at Miller, when a coughing fit started._

"_Oh, that sounds great. Trying to cough up a lung?"_

**Watch look number three.**

"_It's just a cold I'm getting over," said Don, looking like he was going to kill Miller._

"_So you get back from your vacation, only to go on another. How'd you plan that Eppes."_

**Watch look number four.**

"_It's not a vacation, smart guy! I'll just be day to day, I think. Besides, I need to check in with the team Doc before I can even play."_

"_Okay, okay. Hey Eppes, let me have a smoke, didn't get to the gas station before I got here."_

**Watch look number five.**

"_Sorry man, don't have any."_

"_What?!?! Eppes without cigarettes? The world must be coming to an end."_

"_Very funny Miller!"_

"_I'm serious, Eppes. Let me have one before I kill someone."_

"_And I'm telling you Miller, I DON'T HAVE ANY!"_

**Watch look number six.**

"_What's with the watch, Eppes? Making sure is still works?_

"_Huh? What are you talking about?"_

"_Your watch, Eppes. You keep looking at it?"_

"_Really?"_

_Miller just gave Don this dumb look._

"_So, what's really up, Eppes?"_

"_I haven't had a smoke in three days. Now, will you'll please stop talking about them, before I kill you._

_Miller just laughed._

"_I mean it Miller. No court in the country will convict me. I'll just put in an insanity plea. Tell them I quit smoking and my idiot team mate wouldn't stop talking about them!" Don was tapping his bat in his hand._

"_Okay, okay, I'll stop. You know what Eppes? Maybe you should try something to get your mind off of them."_

"_Yeah, right!"_

"_Really Eppes. Try deep breathing or chewing gum. My old man did the chewing gum thing. It worked for him. He's been off of them for 10 years now."_

"_Ten years, huh?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_Okay, I'll give it a try. Can't be any worse."_

_**Present**_

"Oh come on Don, you mean to tell us, all that gum chewing and watch looking is a result of you trying to quit." Megan was shaking her head as she said this.

"Yeah, I guess it is."

"That is so lame, Don," said Colby.

"Looks like we know what to get you for your birthday now!" David said, trying to suppress a laugh.

Don gave them his 'If looks could kill' look.

Everyone was silent for a moment, then they all busted out laughing.

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll give it a try. Can't be any worse."


End file.
